Illutine
is the Reflection Complien. It belongs to the Light and Dark Elements. It is the grown form of Eeror. Appearance Illutine has a large, rectangular, purple face with many uneven, reflective eyes. Some of its eyes may be cracked. It has several sharp, glass shards jutting from the bottom of its head, giving the impression of teeth, and two long stalks separating its head from its legs, with two arms by the sides. The arms are long and have three fingers each. The section with the legs is rectangular with a gold trim on top, and its four legs sprawl from the sides outwards, similar in shape to its previous form. Information Illutines exist at the head of every pack of Eerors. Whenever an Eeror is injured, typically they search for the being that harmed them, and reflect the beams of the sun towards that person until they are cooked to death. Afterwards, the pack of Eerors will grab the victim, and feed it to the Illutine. The flexible stalks holding up its rectangular head and sharp, flat teeth are usually enough to successfully behead any entity that dares to disturb their pack. Contrary to popular belief, Illutines are herbivorous, and it is believed that they engage in this behavior simply so one particular person will never hurt them again. When an Eeror grows into Illutine, usually the pack splits up, and the new Illutine finds a new cave to set up base in. While generally the pack of Eerors functions as scavengers, the Illutine itself surveys its home base for intruders. Since they live in dark areas, generally they can be hard to spot, but people should take note that while very powerful, they are defensively frail. That being said, Illutines are unlikely to hurt anyone who doesn't disturb them, so as long as their cave is left in tact, generally they will leave you alone as well. A few centuries ago, occasionally Illutines were used as a form of execution. While effective, many agreed the usage of Illutines was barbaric, both as a means of dealing with criminals and because the Illutines themselves were hardly taken care of. Since then, most of Complanet has undergone excessive reforms to criminal justice systems, and Illutines have mostly been returned to their natural habitats. Habitat Illutines are uncommon Compliens found around Smao Sha, Qedal, Eflistan, Gaiuso, and small parts of Usmya and Ublington. They reside in rocky areas, though unlike Eerors, they usually spend more time inside their caves. Growth Fusions See all the fusions for here. Origin Some insights on 's origins. Name Illutine is derived from "illusion" and "guillotine." Design Illutine is based on both mirrors and guillotines. Trivia *Despite popular beliefs, Illutines are herbivorous and do not feed off a diet of rich people. That doesn't stop them from severing rich people's heads, of course. *It was the last Complien created in 2018. Category:Compliens Category:Light Element Category:Dark Element Category:Compliens in a 2 stage line Category:Made by CompliensCreator00 Category:Uncommon Compliens Category:Glass Compliens Category:Cave Compliens Category:Purple Compliens Category:Blue Compliens Category:Unisex Compliens Category:Herbivorous Compliens Category:Animalistic Compliens Category:Complanet Compliens Category:Least Concern Compliens Category:Icy Halloweek Compliens